Coming home
by daydreamergirl10
Summary: Rachel's daughters return home after living with their dad in america, will Rachel be able to rekindle the close bond they had before.
1. Chapter 1

It was the second last day before the February holidays and Rachel was sat at the Costa coffee in the airport. Today was the first time in a year and a half she would see her daughters and she was pretty nervous.

When Rachel and her husband Jack had divorced about three years ago the girls had stayed with Rachel and would stay with Jack on the weekends. Rachel loved her girls there was no question about that but the school was going through a hectic time back then and although Rachel hated to admit it she had let it take priority over the girls. When Jack had been offered a job in the states they decided it would be best if the girls went with as he would have alot more time for them. She hated to see them go but knew it was the best thing for them at that time.

Jacks job had now started requiring more travelling meaning he didn't have the time the girls needed at their age so the girls were now coming back to stay with Rachel.

Rachel checked her watch and decided to head and meet them. So she put on her coat grabbed her bag and walked to meet them.

Before long a big crowd of people appeared who had obviously just come off the plane including Jack and the girls appeared, Rachel smiled as she saw them.

Her oldest daughter Savannah had changed quite a bit since Rachel had seen her an looked very grown up for having just turned twelve the previous month. Her long brown hair which Rachel noticed now had highlights in it was straightened in a ponytail, she also had makeup on and was completely focused on her phone.

Anya who was now ten had grown a little. Her beautiful blonde hair was tied in a messy bun on top of her head and her skin had a nice tan on it obviously from the American sunshine.

Rachel took a deep breath before walking over to them.

"Hey girls" Rachel said as she hugged the two of them. After that they all stood for a minute not really knowing what to say go each other.

"Lets head then shall we, you all must be shattered from the flight.

So they all headed out to the car packing the suitcases in the boot and then driving off to Rachel's.

The journey back was quiet and the girls didn't really speak much as they were too focused on their ipad and iphone.

"Right lets get everything inside shall we" Rachel said as she pulled up in the driveway.

Everyone got out the car and collected the cases from the boot, the girls both stopped for a minute to look at the house they couldn't believe they hadn't been here in almost two years and it felt quite strange, they picked up their cases then headed inside.

They were greeted at the door by Rachel's boyfriend and his two children.

"Girls this is Tom and these are his two children" Rachel told them.

"Hi it's nice to finally meet you guys" he said and the girls smiled at them.

"Well perhaps we should get these cases up to your room" Jack said to his girls so everyone grabbed a case to help and took them upstairs.

Savannah walked into her room first, it felt strange being back here and didn't really feel like home anymore, she sat on her bed for a little bit before getting up and starting to put her clothes away.

Anya was in her room and just like Savannah felt strange about the whole thing, just then a young girl who was about the same age as her came in with a bag.

"I think this is yours, im Grace by the way" she said handing the bag to her smiling.

"Thanks" Anya said.

"You have such a cool room" she said looking around.

"Thanks i really like it but it feels a bit strange being back in it" she said with a slight laugh.

The girls sat and had a chat and Rachel smiled as she saw them glad that they were getting on.

Rachel headed downstairs to the kitchen she found Jack , Tom and Tom's son Ethan having a coffee.

"How the girls settling" Jack asked.

"Yeah they seem good Anya and Grace seem to be getting on well already" Rachel told them.

"Well i best be heading" Jack said just as the girls came down.

"When will we get to see you?" Asked Savannah.

"You can come over for a few weeks in summer yeah" Jack said.

"But that's ages away" Savannah said.

"I know Sav but im sure the next few months will fly by" he said hugging her and Savannah hugged back tight.

Anya came over and gave him a big hug too.

"Be good for your mum yeah, dont be too cheeky " he said.

"Don't know what you mean im never cheeky" Savannah said laughing.

"Love you both" he said kissing them on their foreheads and then heading to the door and Rachel followed him.

"I know you'll take good care of them" he said to Rachel.

"Of course i will" Rachel said.

Jack left and Rachel shut the door behind him and she smiled as she heard the laughter from her two girls, she knew it would take time to build up their relationship again but she was glad to have them home.

Hope you enjoy this, let me know what you think amd anything you want to see happen i love hearing what you guys would like and also let me know if you still want me to update my other fic, thanks xxx


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next day and the last day of school before the February break. Rachel had just woke up and headed down for coffee. Tom was at work so it was her job to get the girls and Ethan up, she gulped down her coffee before heading upstairs to wake everyone up.

She headed into Grace's room first, Rachel knew she was always the easiest to wake up.

"Hey love, time to get up" Rachel said shaking her awake. Grace began to stir and sat up in her bed and Rachel left her to get ready.

She went into Anya's room next, it felt strange for Rachel going to wake her up, she hadn't done it in almost two years but it nice for her to be doing it again.

Just as she was about to wake her, Anya opened her eyes.

"Morning you, its time to get up" Rachel told her.

"Okay, what are we going to do today?" Anya asked.

"Well im afraid your going to have to come into the school, but we've got the whole of next week to do things" Rachel said feeling bad her first day back with her daughters she was working.

"Okay" Anya sighed before getting up and choosing her clothes.

Rachel headed into Savannah's room and to her surprise found Savannah awake and sitting at her dresser doing her makeup.

"Morning, did you get a good sleep" Rachel said

" yeah it was good" Savannah said while applying her mascara.

"Well i'll leave you to get on with your makeup" Rachel said before leaving and shutting the door behind her.

Rachel couldn't help but feel she'd missed out a huge step in her oldest daughter's life, when she left she was still a little girl and now she was all grown up.

Rachel came out of her thoughts and headed to her room to get ready before heading downstairs.

She found the three girls sitting having breakfast and smiled to herself it was nice to see them all getting on so well.

"Grace do you know if your brothers up yet?" Rachel asked as she saw Ethan wasn't in the kitchen.

"Probably not he's never up in time" Grace said rolling her eyes.

Rachel laughed at this before going to the bottom of the stairs.

"Ethan are you up" she shouted.

She heard the bathroom door slam which was enough to satisfy her.

After a while it was time to leave and everyone grabbed their stuff before getting into the car.

"Have a good day" Rachel said as they dropped Grace at her primary.

"Thanks see you later" Grace said getting out.

"Mum is that the school im going to?" Asked Anya.

"Im not sure yet love" Rachel said in all honesty.

She hadn't really considered schools for the girls yet, the girls before america had always been at a private school and she wondered as to wether they would be more suited in another one.

The journey to Waterloo road was relatively quick and Rachel pulled up to her parking space. As soon as they were out the car everyone was looking none of the students had known Rachel to have children so it was quite a surprise for them.

Rachel and the girls ignored the stares and began walking into the school where they were greeted by Kim.

"Morning" Rachel said smiling.

"Morning to you too, you two must be Savannah and Anya" Kim said.

"Girls this is Kim" Rachel said.

"Hi" they both said.

"Well it's nice to finally meet you both I've heard alot about you guys"

"All good i hope" Savannah said jokingly and they all laughed.

"Well why don't we head to my office yeah" Rachel said.

They said bye to Kim and followed Rachel to her office.

"Right well I've got to cover a class but you two will be okay won't you?" She asked and the girls nodded not even looking up from their ipads.

"Right i'll see you soon then" Rachel said she hated that she had to just leave them on their own, she was determined not to prioritise work before them again.

It was a little while later and Anya was getting bored, she looked to her sister who was totally fixated to her phone and then stood up and left closing the door quietly.

She wondered down the school stairs looking at the art on the wall as she walked down, she wasnt really paying attention to where shWas walking and ended up bumping into two boys.

"Sorry" she said looking up.

"It's alright" said the one of the boys.

"Your one of mason's kids aren't you?" Asked the other boy.

"Yeah why you asking?" Anya asked.

"Just wanted to check so what she like as a mum then?"

"Shes okay, i only came home yesterday so i haven't seen her in ages" Anya said looking at the floor.

The boys saw she looked uncomfortable.

"Well we're going to help decorate the hall for the show you wanna come?"

"Yeah why not" Anya said she didn't have anything else today so followed the two boys to the hall.

Savannah was sat in the office when her phone died. She sighed putting it down on the seat, it was only then she noticed Anya wasn't there so she decided that she should probably go and find her.

She wondered round for a bit before finding her sister in the hall.

"Anya, what are you doing?" She asked walking over to her sister.

"Helping decorate the hall " Anya replied.

"Anya is this your sister?" Bolton said walking over

"Yeah ,sav this is Bolton" Anya said.

"Alright" Bolton asked.

"That's Paul, Danielle, Aleesha,Ros and Philip" Anya told her sister.

After a few minutes Savannah started helping to decorate with everyone and was getting on with Aleesha and Danielle.

"Your sister said that you just came home, where you been?" Aleesha asked.

"We were living in America with my dad" Savannah told them

"Really, i know you probably missed your mum but why would you leave america to come back here?" Aleesha asked.

"My dad got too busy with work, thats why we left for America cause my mum was too busy with work its like work is always more important than me and Anya" savannah said.

"I get how you feel my mum and dad are the same" Danielle said sympathetically.

Savannah smiled at this glad she wasn't the only person who felt like that and the girls began to decorate again.

Eventually they were finished and they had all done a really good job.

It was the end of the period and Rachel headed back to her office and was surprised when the girls weren't there.

She walked downstairs and headed in the direction of the assembly hall.

"Alright miss" Bolton shouted as Rachel walked over.

"Yes thankyou Bolton, you've all done a good job of the hall" Rachel said looking around.

"Thanks, it was good having these two to help" Bolton said looking at the two younger girls and they both smiled.

"Well thank you for looking after them, well you best be getting to

Your next class i dont want any phone calls about you being late" she said to him.

"Me late miss never" Bolton said cheekily before heading off with his friends.

"Shall we go back to the office then" Rachel asked and the two girls nodded following her.

They got back to her office where Mr Mead was stood with three boys one of them being Ethan.

"How can i help you Chris" Rachel asked.

"Well these three boys decided it would be funny to set the bins on fire after being given litter duty for not handing in their work" Chris told her.

Rachel ran her hands through her hair and sat down in her chair.

"Girls will you go wait outside for me" Rachel asked her daughters and the girls left.

"What did you lot even think you were doing" Rachel shouted.

The three boys just looked at the floor.

"I will be sending a letter home to your parents and you will all be replacing the bins, now go to the cooler" Rachel shouted.

The three boys went to walk out.

"And you'll be spending the next two months in lunchtime detention" Rachel told them and the boys left.

It was finally the end of the day and the girls and Rachel were already to go home when Kim came and spoke to Rachel.

"Look girls we just have to stay a little bit longer okay just while i sort something out i promise i wont be long" Rachel told them before following Kim.

"Here we go again, work before us" Savannah said sitting down on a chair.

"Why can't we just be more important for once " Anya said putting her head on her sisters shoulder.

It was about twenty minutes later and both the girls were getting really annoyed.

"I'm going to get her, you coming?" Savannah said and Anya nodded getting up and following her sister to Kims office.

"How long now" Anya moaned.

"I know love im going as fast as I can okay" Rachel told them, she really didn't want to keep them waiting but there was a situation and as head teacher it was her responsibility to fix it.

"Can't you just leave it until after the holidays" Savannah said.

"I cant love i promise i wont be long"

"You said that almost half an hour ago" Savannah said and turned to walk out but stopped at the door.

"You know i actually thought things might have changed, bit it's always going to be work over me and Anya" Savannah said walking out.

Anya looked at her mum before following her sister.

It was at that point Rachel realised she had lost her little girls.

Please review and let me know what you think an what you want to see in this story, also let me know if you want savannah to go to waterloo road, hope you enjoyed and remember to review xxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel sat down and ran her hands through her hair.

"I've lost them Kim, I've lost my little girls" Rachel said close to tears.

"No you haven't, they just need time to get used to being here again" Kim said trying to reassure hair.

"They wouldn't need to get used to being here again if i hadn't been such a crap mother" Rachel told Kim.

"You did what you thought was best for them, you just need to explain that to them, they'll come round" Kim told her.

Rachel took a deep breath before standing up and heading to the door.

"Thank you" she said to Kim before going to find her daughters.

Rachel eventually found the girls sat on the bench outside.

"You finally ready to go, or should we just sit her for another half an hour" Savannah said to her mum.

Rachel sighed before sitting down in the middle of them.

"Girls i know I've let you down, I'm not going to sit here i pretend i didn't" Rachel told them.

"Well thanks for finally releasing that mum" Savannah said getting up to leave when she heard her mum start to cry.

"Sav please just listen to her" Anya asked her sister seeing how upset her mum was.

Savannah came and sat down back on the bench next to her mum.

"I just did what i thought was best for you girls at the time i never ever wanted to hurt you both" Rachel said trying to console her tears

"I know I've been a bad mum and i let you down but i promise i will never ever do that again"

Savannah and Anya looked at each other not really knowing what to say.

"Your not a bad mum" Anya said hugging her.

"Yeah i mean i guess we should of realised that you were only doing what was best , I'm sorry"Savannah said beginning to understand why her mum did what she did.

"You girls have nothing to be sorry for" Rachel said hugging them.

"Well what's say we hit the shops just us three" Rachel said.

The girls nodded and they all stood up Rachel hand in hand with her girls.

Grace had just got in from school and put her bag down, she heard Ethan playing his Xbox upstairs and rolled her eyes at the sound of it, before heading into the kitchen.

She got into the kitchen and poured herself a drink when she noticed a letter on the worktop with here name.

She slowly opened up the letter and got a surprise when she saw who it was from ,she couldn't believe it.

Back at the shopping centre Rachel and the girls were sat in Starbucks.

"Well i think we can say you two have definitely emptied my bank account" Rachel said laughing as she looked at all the bags.

"Us your the one who bought those £180 boots" Savannah said laughing.

"After i bought your brand new uggs missus" Rachel said laughing.

"Mum what schools will we be going too?" Asked Anya.

"I'm not sure yet love" Rachel said honestly.

"Well I'm quite happy to just not go back to school" Savannah joked.

"Not an option I'm afraid" Rachel told her.

"Well starlight academy of performing arts are auditioning soon" Savannah said before taking a sip of her drink.

Rachel knew the girls really enjoyed performing. They had both been doing it since they were two and had both been in elite dance teams when they were in America.

She knew how much they would enjoy it but she wanted them to be at a normal school however they were both very talented and she knew they could get in easily.

"Why don't we have a look at it when we get home" Rachel.

"Really" Anya said excited.

"Yeah, speaking of home we better head can't have anyone going hungry can we" Rachel said so the girls picked up there bags and headed to the car.

Grace sat on her bed not really knowing what to think. She hadn't seen or heard from her mum for almost two years so the letter had been a huge surprise.

She thought about telling her dad but knew it would only upset him.

She decided to go and speak to Ethan about it, so got off her bed and headed to his room.

"Ethan" she said as she walked in.

"Yeah?" He answered his eyes focused on the telly.

"What would you do if mum got in contact with you?" grace asked.

"I would ignore her, i mean she left me two years ago without saying anything so why should i give her a second thought"

"Why do you ask?" Ethan said.

"Just wondered" Grace said

Grace left, Ethan was right she should just ignore her after all she hadn't bothered to think about her when she walked out so why she should she care. Just then she heard the front door open.

"Well i can see your shopping trip was successful" Tom said seeing all the bags.

"It was" Savannah said.

"Mum's the best you don't even have to to beg her" Anya left

"She's just a big softie if you ask her for something" Savannah said

"Oh am i now" Rachel said.

"Why don't you take your stuff upstairs and I'll start on dinner" Rachel told them and the girls wondered upstairs.

"It's nice to see you and the girls so happy together" Tom said.

"It's nice to have them back" Rachel said smiling.

"Have you told them about Alton towers yet?" Asked tom

"Oh i completely forgot, i'll tell them after dinner,Ethan and Grace okay?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah haven't seen them much though to busy on all their technology these days" Tom laughed.

"Yeah i know i think the girls would feel like they lost a limb without it" Rachel joked.

"Chicken pasta bake okay for dinner" Rachel asked.

"Sounds delicious" Tom said kissing her on the cheek

Meanwhile the girls were upstairs showing Grace what they got.

"We got you a pair of uggs too cause we didnt want you to feel left out" Anya said handing them over.

"Thanks" Grace said trying to sound excited but all she could think about was the letter.

"Now we can all match" Anya said

"So what sort of things do you like then?" savannah asked wantig to get to know Grace a bit better.

"I love gymnastics" Grace said.

"Me too and dance" Anya said.

"Yeah mum says we can maybe audition for starlight academy" Savannah said.

"You should ask to audition too" Anya told her

"That would be cool" Grace said

"Dinner" they heard Rachel shout so they all headed downstairs.

Everyone sat at the table chatting and eating Rachel smiled, it was the perfect family and she we pleased that everyone was finally together

So i hope you guys enjoyed, let me know in the reviews what you think and also what things you want to happen because i love hearing your ideas, thanks s xxx


End file.
